Second Chance
by Angie-Face
Summary: during season 5 of Buffy and season 2 of Angel. Darla wants Angel to turn her. He says no and she goes to Sunnydale. She wants Spike to turn her. Angel warns Giles and the Fang Gang goes to Sunnydale.


Second Chance

_By Angela_

**Summary:** during season 5 of Buffy and season 2 of Angel. Darla wants Angel to turn her. He says no and she goes to Sunnydale. She wants Spike to turn her. Angel warns Giles and the Fang Gang goes to Sunnydale.

**Autors note:** Riley is still there. Glory is out of the picture. Joyce isn't sick.

**Autors note 2:** I had to make up the lines in the beginning. Sorry if they are wrong, but you will have to deal with it.

In the Hyperion

"Angel I'm weak. It's hurts." Darla said.

"I know. But you going to make it. They have given you a second chance." Angel said.

"A second chance? Angel I'm dying!" Darla screamed.

"I know and I'm going to be with you all the way." Angel said.

"Angel, I want you to turn me. I can't live with the guilt." Darla said.

"No, I'm not going to turn you." Angel said.

Darla clung herself on Angel.

"Please." Darla begged.

"No!" Angel said and shoved Darla off him.

"Is that the thanks I'm going to get from you? I made you. I showed you the world." Darla said.

"Do you think I'm glad you made me a vampire?" Angel asked.

Darla looked shocked.

"Because, I'm not. You made a monster of me . I have to deal with the guilt of what Angelus has done. I'm not glad at all." Angel said.

"How could you?" Darla said. Angel walked to her.

"Don't come near me!" Darla screamed. Angel stood still.

"If you don't want to help me, somebody else will do it." Darla said.

"You are going to some vamp and ask him if he wants to turn you? How will you know that he won't kill you?" Angel asked.

"I'm not letting some vamp suck me blood! I'm going to Spike!" Darla said and stormed out of the hotel.

_Well Darla would get some surprise when she would arrive in Sunnydale. Spike still had his chip. He couldn't kill a fly. _Angel thought.

"I have to warn Giles." Angel said to himself.

He walked to the phone and dialled his number. The phone ringed.

**Chapter 2**

At Giles' place

"So you're saying we have a quit night?" Buffy asked.

"Uh well yes." Giles said.

"Wow, that almost never happens." Willow said.

"This can't be good." Xander said.

Giles sighed. The whole Scooby Gang was there; Buffy, Willow, Xander, Riley, Tara and Anja.

"Why is it so hard for you guys to except the fact that it's a quit night?" Riley said.

"Because we never have a quit night." Buffy said.

The phone ringed. Giles walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Giles speaking." Giles said.

"_Hello Giles, it's Angel._" Angel said.

"Angel? What's the matter?" Giles asked.

Buffy's head shot up when she heard Angel's name. She looked at Giles' face. Riley was getting annoyed.

"_There is a problem._" Angel said.

"What kind of problem." Giles asked.

Buffy was getting scared now and walked to Giles.

"Giles can you please put the speaker on?" Buffy asked.

"_Is that Buffy?" _Angel asked.

"Yes, she wants the speaker on. Is that alright with you?" Giles asked.

"_Yes, it's okay. I think it's even better._" Angel said.

Giles pushed the button of the speaker.

"So Angel tell me what's problem." Giles said.

"_You remember W&H?_" Angel asked.

"Yes." Giles and Buffy said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled a little.

"_Well, they had a plan for screwing up my mind. They brought Darla back._" Angel said.

Buffy gasped.

"Oh God." Buffy said.

"_Buffy, she not a vampire. They brought her back as a human._" Angel said.

"Human?" Buffy asked.

"_Yes. But she doesn't like the human life. She is dying and she wants the be a vampire again. She asked me to turn her, but I said no. She told me that she is going to Spike now. She doesn't now that he can't bite."_ Angel said.

"So she is on our way." Giles said.

"_Yes. Giles, she is very scarred." _Angel said.

"We will tell Spike that he should bring her here. Are you coming?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked at Giles with big eyes.

"_Uh yes, if it's okay with Buffy_." Angel said.

"It's okay. She will probably react better to you than to me." Buffy said.

"_Okay, we are all coming. We will be there in 2 hours_." Angel said.

"We will see you here." Giles said.

"_Uh Buffy?"_ Angel asked.

"Yes?" Buffy answered.

"_Don't be hard on her. She regrets everything she did_." Angel said.

"I will try." Buffy said.

"I'll see you later." Buffy said.

"_Bye_." Angel said.

"Bye." Giles said and hang up.

"Gone is our quit night." Xander said.

"Giles, I'm going to warn Spike." Buffy said and walked away.

"Who's Darla?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too." Riley said.

"Darla is the one who sired Angel." Xander said.

"Darla wanted Buffy dead. So she set Angel up. Darla drank from Joyce and Angel was around. When he came in Darla stopped drinking and gave Joyce to Angel. He vamped out. Darla went away. Buffy came in and she saw her mother bleeding and Angel in his vampire face. She thought that he had bitten her. She threw him out of her house." Willow said.

"She wanted to kill Angel, but when she had the chance she couldn't do it." Xander said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"She was falling in love with him. Darla was very pissed at this. She had two guns and tried to kill Buffy. She nearly succeeded but Angel threw a bolt trough her hart. He killed his own sire. That never happened before." Willow said.

"Is killing your own sire such a big thing?" Riley asked.

"It is. A sire is like a parent for a vampire. He killed his parent for Buffy, a Slayer. That's betrayal in the highest form." Giles said.

"Wow." Tara said.

Anja was quit. She thought this was boring. She wanted sex, with Xander.

**Chapter 3**

Buffy was walked trough the cemetery.

_Why did Darla have to go to Spike. Why not Drusilla?_ Buffy thought. She really didn't need something from her past to mess everything up again. She saw Spike crib. She opened the door and walked in. Spike was watching tv.

"Hey Slayer. What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I came to warn you." Buffy said.

"Warn me?" Spike asked.

"Yes, somebody brought Darla back. She's human. She tried to convince Angel to turn her but he wouldn't listen to her. She's looking for you know. She doesn't know that you can't hurt humans. She will be here in about two hours or so." Buffy told Spike.

"What do you want me to do?" Spike asked.

"When Darla shows up, I want you to take her to Giles' place. Don't tell her that we will be all be there. There is a chance that she will run then. Tell her that there is a powerful vampire who would love to turn her." Buffy said.

"Okay I will. But what's it good to me?" Spike asked.

"When Darla gets turned and she finds out you can't kill people, she will kill you." Buffy said.

"Okay, I'll help." Spike said.

"Good, well I'm going to get back." Buffy said.

"The Poof is coming, isn't he?" Spike asked.

"Uh how do you know?" Buffy asked shocked.

"You're turned on, the way you only get turned on when it come to Angel." Spike said.

"You can smell it?" Buffy asked.

"I can." Spike said.

"Oh gross." Buffy said and walked out of the crib. Spike was laughing.

Everybody was chatting about their day. Riley was quit. He wasn't liking the idea of Angel coming back again.

The door opened and Buffy walked in.

"Did you find Spike?" Willow asked.

"I did. He is going to bring her when she shows up." Buffy said.

"Good." Giles said.

"Giles? Can I use your shower for a sec?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Giles said.

"Thanks, I won't take long." Buffy said back and walked to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and sighed. If Spike could smell her arousal then Angel could too. She needed to wash herself clean. She turned the shower on and started to undress herself. She stepped under the shower and let the warm water fall on her face.

_Maybe when I get the tension out, I wouldn't be aroused anymore._ Buffy thought. Her hand went down to her clit and she started to rub it. Spike was right, she was really turned on. Within seconds she came.

_I hope that that was enough._ Buffy thought. She washed herself once more and turned the shower off. She dried herself and dressed herself. She had her back here and took some make-up out of it. She fixed her make-up and her hair. She looked at the mirror one more time. She was going to make it trough the next couple of hours. She just had to. She turned around opened the door and walked into the living room.

"So Buffy, I heard you and Darla had an interesting past." Riley said.

"They filled you in." Buffy said.

"We did." Willow said.

"Well yeah Darla and I are not best buds." Buffy said.

"I wonder how she will react?" Xander said.

"Me too." Willow said.

Buffy turned around.

"He is here." Buffy said.

The gang looked puzzled. But then the door opened and the Fang Gang walked in.

"Hi everybody." Angel said.

"Hi Angel, how are you doing?" Giles asked.

"I'm alright." Angel said.

"Wow Buffy, how did you know that it was Angel." Tara asked.

The Fang Gang looked a little strange.

"He a vampire off course she can feel him coming." Riley said annoyed.

"No, it could also be Spike. How did you know it was Angel?" Tara asked.

"Angel and I have a connection. We can feel each other when we are near." Buffy said a little sad.

It was quit for a while. But then Xander jumped in.

"So queen C how are you doing?" Xander asked.

"I'm fine, Xander. I see you still have no taste in clothes." Cordelia answered.

"I've missed you Cor." Xander said sarcastically.

The gangs started to laugh. Those two were still didn't change a bit when it come to fighting.

"Wesley how are you?" Giles asked,

"I'm great. How are you? Is it still very busy on the Hellmouth?" Wesley asked.

"I'm fine. And actually we had a quit night for once." Giles said.

"Oh sorry you don't know Gunn yet. Gunn, this is Xander, Anja, Willow, Tara, Riley, Giles and Buffy. Everybody this is Charles Gunn." Angel said.

"Hello." Everybody said.

"Hai, so you are Buffy. Finally I can put a face to the name." Gunn said.

Buffy went a little shy. Angel had been talking about her.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Buffy said.

"Did you warn Spike?" Angel asked. The Fang Gang sat down.

"Yes, he is bringing her here." Buffy said.

"Why does W&H want to mess you up?" Giles asked.

"They want Angelus." Cordelia said.

"Oh God!" Buffy gasped.

"Cordelia!" Angel said angry.

"Sorry." Cordelia said back.

"Buffy, they are not going to succeed. There is just one way for me to lose my soul and we all know that's not going to happen." Angel said.

"You got that right." Riley said very soft. Nobody heard him, except for Angel. Buffy was to emotional to hear it.

Buffy looked hurt. He didn't love her anymore. He doesn't want to make love to her anymore.

"But why did they bring Darla back?" Giles asked.

"They thought that the way to lose my soul was having sex." Angel said.

"And that's not true. He loses his soul by having perfect happiness and not having sex." Wesley said.

"They forgot to investigate it more. Dumb asses!" Cordelia said.

Buffy was not liking this conversation at all. It reminded her of that wonderful night when Angel and her made love. What she wouldn't give for just one more night with him.

The door opened and Spike walked in with Darla in her arms.

"Spike! What did you do?" Angel asked.

"I didn't do anything, you big Poof. She passed out." Spike said.

"Let's let her lay down." Giles said and Spike laid Darla down on the couch.

Buffy was looking at her. She still looked the same. _Off course she looked the same, Buffy._ Buffy thought.

"How is she?" Buffy said in a tiny voice and her eyes not leaving Darla.

"She's heating up." Spike said.

"I will get a towel and some water." Buffy said and walked to the kitchen.

When she came back Willow was sitting next the Darla. Buffy gave the bowl with water and the towel to Willow. Willow soaked the towel with water and lay it on Darla's head.

Spike was standing next to Buffy. He started sniffing. Buffy looked at him.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You showered." Spike said.

"Yeah so." Buffy said.

"I didn't help." Spike said.

Buffy turned red.

"What is he talking about Buffy?" Riley asked.

"Nothing." Buffy said nervous.

Angel was looking strange at her.

"I just told Buffy, when she came to warn me, that she smelled. She showered but she still smells." Spike said smiling.

Angel started to sniff

"She doesn't smell…" Angel said and his eyes went wide.

Buffy looked at him. Her head went red. Spike saw it and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked.

"Nothing. Now let's drop the subject." Buffy said.

"Angel?" Darla whisperd.

Angel walked to her. Buffy felt jealous immediately.

"I'm here." Angel said.

"Where am I?" Darla asked.

"You're in Sunnydale. We're at Giles' place." Angel answered.

"Giles? Oh god, why am I here?" Darla asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get turned." Angel said.

"Please don't let Buffy see me. She would kill me." Darla said.

"No I won't." Buffy said and walked to her.

"Buffy?" Darla asked.

"Hi. H-how are you feeling?" Buffy asked. It was really hard to see Darla again.

"I'm doing okay." Darla answered.

"Buffy? I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I know that what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I was so jealous." Darla said.

"Jealous?" Wesley asked.

"Angelus was my lover for centuries and he just had to look at Buffy for one sec and he fell in love with her. So I hoped that with my plan he would come back to me." Darla said to Wesley.

She looked at Buffy.

"But it back fired, because you also fell in love with him the first second you saw him. I'm so sorry. I really am." Darla said.

Buffy had tears in her eyes. Not because Darla said she was sorry. But because she remembered how she felt then. It was so simple. There wasn't a clause nothing, well there was a clause but they didn't knew.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Buffy said.

"Angel, I'm not going to make it trough the night." Darla said.

"How do you know about that?" Angel asked.

"Because I feel exactly the same as when I almost died, right before the master turned me." Darla said.

"Ow." That was all what Angel could say.

"But I'm glad that you are here now. I can go in peace now." Darla said.

"Darla…" Angel started to say.

"No Angel it's okay. I have excepted it. I don't know when it happened, but I excepted it. It's like you said. They gave me a second chance." Darla said.

Angel nodded.

"Darla do you want something to drink?" Giles asked.

"Yes thank you, water would be fine." Darla said.

Riley was looking at the scene before him. Maybe Angel liked Darla more then Buffy knew. If this was true, he would be devastated when Darla died and he wouldn't go after Buffy. He would do the same thing. Buffy was the only woman for him. If she died, he wouldn't want an other.

Chapter 4 After a few hours

Darla was getting worse. Angel was sitting next to her. Her head was on his lap. He was stroking her hair. Buffy was sitting on the coffee table and was talking to her. She thought different about Darla now.

The gang was still there. They didn't want to leave. Anja fell asleep against Xander. Willow and Tara were talking. Wesley and Giles were talking about Watchers stuff. And Cordelia and Gunn were talking about some cases they had. Spike and Riley were looking at Darla, Angel and Buffy.

Darla started to breath difficult.

"Angel? I think it's time." Darla said.

Angel wanted to say something but she cut him off.

"I don't want you to mourn. Be happy that I got my second chance." Darla said.

"I will." Angel said with a shaky voice.

Everybody was looking at them now.

"You should make sure that you will get a second chance too." Darla said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"She still loves you Angel. Her love was powerful the night you killed me and her love for you only grew." Darla said.

Angel and Buffy looked at each other. They both had tears in their eyes.

"And you know that he still loves you. He killed his sire for you." Darla said.

She took both their hands and placed them over each other.

"Make sure you get a second chance." Darla said.

Darla coughed.

"P-prom-miss m-me." Darla said.

"I promise." Buffy said really quit. Only Darla and Angel could hear her.

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes. She smiled a little. They felt Darla hand slip away. They looked immediately at Darla.

"Goodbye." Darla said and her eyes closed.

Angel started to cry. Buffy hugged him.

"Shh, she's in a better place now. It's going to be okay." Buffy said.

_Yes!_ Riley thought when he say Angel crying. He didn't hear the conversation Darla had with Buffy and Angel. He was only one, the rest heard it.

"Shh, it's okay." Buffy said still holding Angel.

Angel broke the hug. He looked into Buffy's eyes.

"We should do what we promised her." Angel said.

"Really?" Buffy asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, if you want to?" Angel asked.

Buffy just smiled. Angel knew enough.

Buffy looked at Darla.

"We should give her a proper funeral." Buffy said.

"She would like that." Angel said.

"We can lay her in the guestroom bed." Giles said.

"Okay." Angel said and picked Darla up. He walked up the stairs. Buffy went after him.

"Buffy where are you going?" Riley asked.

"Helping Angel." Buffy just said and walked up the stairs again.

When they where up stairs Buffy opened the door of the guestroom. Angel walked in and lay Darla on the bed.

"She looks peaceful." Buffy said.

"She does and she is." Angel said.

They looked at each other. They walked closer to each other.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Buffy said and they kissed. Buffy started to moan.

"God I missed this." Buffy said between kisses.

"Me too." Angel said.

They broke the kiss and just looked in each others eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Buffy asked.

"I think we should burry her to night. She would love an open place where she would be bathed in sunlight when it's day." Angel said.

"Your right, but that's not what I meant. What are WE going to do?" Buffy asked.

Angel smiled a little.

"I want us the have a second chance. I hope that you will give me a second chance." Angel said.

"I would give you a thousand chances." Buffy said smiling. They hugged.

"We should get started. It's going to be day in a few hours." Buffy said. Angel nodded. They walked to the stairs. Above the stairs they kissed quickly and then went down the stairs.

Everybody was talking.

"We are going to burry her tonight." Buffy said to Giles.

"Okay, we are all going to help. I have some shovels here." Giles said.

"Thank you Giles." Angel said.

Giles just smiled. Everybody stood up and took some things for the self made funeral. Angel went back up the stairs again to take Darla. He lay her in the backseat of his car. Buffy and Spike sat in the front next to Angel.

Giles took the L.A. gang with him in his car. And the rest went in Xander's car. They all went to the cemetery.

Chapter 5 At the cemetery

They found a beautiful spot. It was a open place, just like Angel said he wanted for Darla. Angel, Spike and Buffy started digging. When the hole was big enough, they went to Darla's body. They had wrapped her into a blanket. They put her gently into the hole.

Giles had a bible in his hands. He started to read out loud. Gunn and Xander shovelled the dirt back in the hole.

Angel, Buffy, Riley, Willow, Tara, Anja, Cordelia, Wesley and Spike were standing around the hole. Buffy took Angel's hand to give him strength. She knew it was hard on him. Darla was human when she died. It wasn't like she was a demon, she was a human being.

Riley looked at Buffy. He smiled a little knowing that Angel didn't love her anymore. His eyes went to her hand and saw that her hand was holding Angel's. He was stroking her hand with his thumb. _Why would he do that?_ Riley thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the funeral was over. They all turned around and went back to the car.

"Are you staying or are you going back to L.A. now?" Buffy asked Angel.

"We are all tired. I think it wouldn't hurt if we stayed." Angel said. Buffy smiled a little.

"If that's okay with you guys." Angel asked Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley.

"No it's fine. I would like to see what's the big thing with this town." Gunn said.

"You're going to love it." Cordelia said sarcastically.

"Are you staying at the mansion?" Buffy asked.

"I am. We have enough space there." Angel said.

Buffy looked Angel in the eyes. _Okay Buffy, let's see if he can still read your mind. Can you come by tonight? I will be home. _Buffy thought. Angel smiled a little and nodded. Buffy beamed.

"Can we go now? I'm need my beauty sleep." Cordelia said.

"Sure. We will see you guys tomorrow." Angel said. He looked back at Buffy and then stepped into his car. Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia also stepped in and Angel drove off.

"We should get going too." Giles said.

"Buffy, do you want me to drive you home?" Giles asked.

"No thank you. I'm going to walk. It's not far." Buffy said.

Giles nodded.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Buffy said and walked away.

Riley stood there dumbfounded.

"Guess she doesn't want you in her bed tonight, he soldier boy." Spike said.

"Shut up Spike!" Riley said and walked to Giles' car.

Buffy was in her bedroom. She had undressed herself and was wearing a boxer and a tank top now. She was sitting on her bed. She had left the window open. She was wondering how long it would take for Angel to come. Suddenly she felt that tingle she always felt when Angel was near. He stepped trough the window opening.

"Hi." Buffy said.

"Hi." Angel said back. He took his coat off and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"I'm feeling good. I know that Darla is in a good place now and I have you back. Life couldn't be better." Angel said.

Buffy smiled at him and started to yawn.

"You're tired." Angel said.

"Yeah, I had midterm last week. So I'm pretty beat." Buffy said.

"Do you want me to go?" Angel asked.

"No, I want you to stay." Buffy said.

Angel smiled at her. Buffy went laying on her bed.

"Do you want to stay with me, 'till I fall a sleep?" Buffy asked.

"Off course." Angel said.

He took his shoes off and laid besides Buffy. He threw his arm around her waist. They held each other tight.

"I love you." Buffy said with a sleepy voice.

"I love you." Angel said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He watched her fall a sleep, but soon he found out that his own eyelids started to get heavy. He couldn't do a single thing about it. He fell a sleep.

Chapter 6 Next morning

Joyce was in the kitchen working on the breakfast. Dawn walked into the kitchen.

"Hai honey, how did you sleep?" Joyce asked.

"Very good. Is Buffy still sleeping?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I think that she was tired because of the midterms she had." Joyce said.

"Yeah slaying and studying can be a bitch." Dawn said.

Joyce quirked her eyebrow up.

"Sorry." Dawn said hastily and went back to her breakfast.

The doorbell rang. Joyce walked to the door and opened it. Riley was standing there.

"Hi Riley, come in." Joyce said happily.

"Hi Joyce, how are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry, but Buffy is still in bed." Joyce said.

"That's okay. I just wanted to know if she was alright." Riley said.

"Why? Did you two fight a big monster last night?" Joyce asked walking back to the kitchen. Riley followed her.

"No, not at all. Darla came back." Riley said.

"Darla?" Joyce asked. Riley nodded and explained the whole thing.

"Wow." Dawn said when Riley was finished with the story.

"Yeah, it must have been tough for Buffy seeing Darla again." Riley said.

"Not Darla! Angel. It's always drama when it comes to the two of them." Dawn said.

"I think they are over each other. I know for sure that Buffy is. And Angel was really heartbroken over Darla's death." Riley said.

Dawn snored, but got an angry look from her mom. Riley didn't heard it or saw it.

Joyce and Riley talked some more. Dawn was bored. Riley was a nice guys, but Angel was 100 times better.

Joyce looked at her watch.

"It's getting late. Buffy never sleeps that long. I will go and check on her." Joyce said and walked to Buffy room.

She knocked on Buffy's door. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door. She was shocked to see Buffy laying in Angel arms.

"Buffy!" Joyce said.

Buffy started to move, but didn't woke up. She held Angel more tighter. Angel did the same.

"Buffy!" Joyce said now a little louder.

"5 more minutes mom." Buffy said sleepy.

"Buffy! What is he doing here?" Joyce said now very angry.

Dawn and Riley heard Joyce's angry voice and went to Buffy room. When they arrived, Buffy finally woke up.

Buffy looked at Angel, who was awake now too. "You're still here." Buffy said smiling. Angel smiled back at her. They weren't aware of the audience in the bedroom. They wanted to kiss when Joyce yelled again.

"Buffy!" Joyce screamed.

Buffy jumped up.

"Uh mom, hi." Buffy said now sitting. Angel was sitting now too.

"What is he doing here?" Joyce said.

"Uh he uh." Buffy said not knowing what to say.

"I fell a sleep." Angel said.

"Oh and that's going to make it good." Joyce said sarcastically.

Buffy went to the window and closed the curtains. The sun wasn't shining into the room just yet. But is was better to be save then sorry.

"Mom, I asked him to come." Buffy said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because I wanted him here." Buffy said.

"You wanted him here? Buffy I don't know for sure anymore but I thought you were over him. I know for sure that he's over you." Riley said angry.

"Over me?" Buffy asked.

"He loves Darla. You saw how heartbroken he was when she died." Riley said.

"I wasn't heartbroken. I was sad yes, but that was because she was human." Angel said.

"You were just sad. You cried! Don't tell me you just cried because you were sad. You must have loved her." Riley said.

"I love her like a human being. If I really loved her and she would have died I would kill myself. If Buffy dies they have to stop me from doing that. The gangs know that." Angel said.

"Do you still love him Buffy?" Riley asked angry.

"I do." Buffy said.

Dawn smiled. Finally Riley was history.

"Are you two back together?" Joyce asked.

"We are." Buffy said.

"Why Buffy, he can't give you children. He can't take you into the daylight. You can't have sex with him." Joyce said.

"Mom, I made up my mind about children a long time ago. I think it was when Angel lost his soul. I found out that I wanted children from Angel and from nobody else. And if Angel couldn't give me children, then I wouldn't get children from anybody else. And about the daylight thing. You know that I am a night person. Daylight isn't my thing. And love isn't about making love. Love is about trusting each other and feeling comfort in each other. Okay making love is nice, but it isn't a thing where our relationship is rested on." Buffy said.

"Fine Buffy, it's your life. Screw it the way you want it." Joyce said angry.

Buffy was getting angry herself now. She stood up and stood in front of her mother.

"Mom, I'm the Slayer. You know I'm not going to live long. What do you want me to do? Stay with somebody who I don't love with my whole heart. Or stay with someone with I love more then life itself." Buffy said.

"But he isn't a person." Riley said.

"Oh Riley, he is more of a person than you and me together." Buffy said.

"So mom, what's it going to be?" Buffy asked.

"What's it going to be?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, I'm going to give you a choice. You can accept the fact that Angel en I are back together. Or you don't and I will move out of here and I will only come by to see Dawn." Buffy said.

"Buffy you don't…" Joyce started to say.

"No mom, I've had it! I have had it with you and everybody else who are against us being together!" Buffy said angry.

Buffy took Angel's hand in hers.

"So chose. Do you want to see your daughter for the rest of your live and let her be happy? Or do you want me to stay out of your life? And don't worry mom, I will still be happy. Only you won't get to see that." Buffy said.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I just think that you are ruining your life." Joyce said.

"Fine, I will be out of this house tonight. You won't see me again." Buffy told her mother.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry Dawnie. You will see me. We will get together. You can sleep over at our place." Buffy said.

"Our place?" Riley asked.

"Yes, the mansion. Angel still owns it. It was always our place." Buffy said looking at Angel now.

"Ow." Was all that Riley could say.

"Well, if you don't mind, can you leave now." Buffy said.

Joyce, Riley and Dawn turned around and started to walk away.

"Dawn? Can you stay for a while?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Dawn answered and stood still.

Joyce and Riley walked out of the room. Buffy walked to the door and closed it. She walked towards Dawn.

"You muss know that I'm not leaving you. You have to remember that. If you want to come by, you can stop by." Buffy said.

"And if Angel is there, I will call first. I don't want to see something that will give me a life long trauma." Dawn said smiling

"That's my sister." Buffy said and hugged Dawn. They broke the hug.

"Wanna help packing my stuff?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"Sure." Dawn answered.

"Can you go to the basement to take some moving boxes." Buffy asked.

"Okay." Dawn answered and walked out of the room.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"Are you sure about this. As much as I love you, I don't want to come between you and your mom." Angel said.

"I'm sure. I love you." Buffy said hugging Angel.

"I love you too." Angel said back.

Dawn walked in with the boxes.

"Here are the boxes." Dawn said.

Buffy and Angel broke the hug.

"Well let's get packing." Buffy said and they all started packing.

Chapter 7 In the evening

Buffy putted the last item in a box and looked around in her room. It was almost empty now. the furniture was still standing. She didn't need it anymore. She walked to her bed and took Mr. Gordo. She held him tight. She turned around and looked at Dawn and Angel.

"Well, that's it." Buffy said.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine." Buffy answered.

"Okay, lets get these boxes into the car." Angel said.

Buffy nodded. They took the boxes and walked out of the room. Without looking back Buffy closed her bedroom door. They walked down the stairs. Joyce and Riley were still there. They were hoping that Buffy would change her mind about leaving, but when they saw them walked down the stairs with boxes in their hands they knew that she was leaving.

Without saying anything to Joyce and Riley they walked to the door and opened it. They went to the car and putted the boxes on the backseat.

Joyce and Riley went outside. Joyce started to cry silently. Buffy didn't saw this. She didn't look at Joyce and Riley. Buffy hugged Dawn.

"You are coming for dinner tomorrow huh?" Buffy asked.

"Off course, Angel is cooking. I wouldn't want to miss that." Dawn answered.

"Good. So we will see you tomorrow than." Buffy said.

"Till tomorrow." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled and went into the car. Angel did the same. He started the engine.

"Bye!" Dawn said.

"Bye!" Buffy and Angel said back and they drove off.

Dawn walked back to the house. When she stood next to her mom she said: "Are you happy know. You're never going to see her ever again.".

Joyce started to cry even more. Dawn walked back into the house and went to her room. She was going to give her mom the silent treatment.

At the mansion

The L.A. gang was making sure that the place looked nice. Angel called them in the afternoon telling them that Buffy came back with him. He asked them if they could make the place liveable.

"Hi." Buffy said when she and Angel came in.

"Hi Buffy how are you?" Wesley asked.

"I'm doing okay." Buffy answered.

"Why did you came back with Angel? And what's the what with all the boxes?" Cordelia asked when she saw the boxes.

"Buffy is moving in here." Angel said.

"Moving in? Why aren't you staying at your mom's house?" Cordelia asked.

"I had a huge fight with my mom and I never want to see her again." Buffy said angry but with a shaky voice.

"About what did you fight?" Gunn asked.

"Me." Angel said.

"You?" Gunn asked.

"My mom doesn't like Angel. She found us sleeping this morning. She totally flipped. She told me that I would throw my life away when I stayed with Angel. I told her to get over it. She wouldn't, off course. So I gave her an ultimatum: She accepts Angel and me or she would never see me again. And like I said, she really doesn't like Angel. So, that's why I'm here." Buffy explained with tears in her eyes.

"Wow." Wesley said.

"Yeah." Buffy said whipping her tears away.

"So this is our new home." Angel said.

"Our?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, Buffy and I are back together." Angel said smiling. he threw his arm around Buffy waist.

"Congratulations!" Wesley said.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

"So you are staying in Sunnydale." Cordelia said a little bit angry.

"Yes and no. When we have no cases or something, I will stay here, with Buffy. But, Cordelia, when you get a vision I will come to L.A. and help you guys." Angel said.

"Yes, and if it's quiet here I could come to L.A. and help." Buffy said.

"Sounds good." Gunn said.

Buffy smiled. She looked at her watch. It was 22.36 now.

"Angel, do you want to come with me to patrol?" Buffy asked.

"Off course." Angel said smiling.

"We will be back in a few hours." Buffy said.

"And if you need us, I have my cell phone with me." Angel said.

"Okay." Wesley said and Buffy and Angel walked out of the room.

Chapter 8 At the cemetery

Buffy and Angel where walking on the cemetery holding hands.

"I like this." Buffy said.

"Just like old times." Angel said smiling.

"When we where together, there wasn't much slaying going on. We were to busy with ourselves." Buffy said smiling.

Angel stopped walked and threw his arms around Buffy waist.

"We can do that too tonight." Angel said grinning. He leaned forward. Buffy did so too.

"I would like that." Buffy said and kissed him.

The kiss grew passionate. They broke the kiss. They both breathed hard.

"Wow, we can still do that to each other." Buffy said with a smile.

"You know, what we also can do?" Angel said with a grin.

"You mean it?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. I know that we can't make love, but we can do other stuff." Angel said.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said and kissed Buffy again.

Buffy broke the kiss.

"Why don't we call it a night? Let's go home." Buffy said.

"I would like that." Angel said and they walked back to the mansion.

At the mansion

The L.A. gang was still awake. They were sitting in front of the fire place. Buffy and Angel walked into the room.

"Hi guys. That was a quick sweep." Cordelia said.

"Yeah, there wasn't much activity." Buffy said.

"And we are kind of tired." Angel said.

"Yes we are. So if you all don't mind we are going to bed." Buffy said with a smile.

"Yeah right. Remember no groining stuff!" Cordelia said.

"Yeah yeah." Buffy said. She and Angel were already on their way to the bedroom.

"Bye." Angel said.

"Bye!" everybody said back.

"Should we call Willow? Just in case." Cordelia said.

"No, they know what they are doing." Wesley said.

"They just need some alone time together." Gunn said.

In de bedroom

Buffy walked into the bedroom. Angel closed the door behind him. He walked to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." Angel said.

"I missed you too. Sometimes I just thought that I was going crazy. I can't do it anymore Angel. I can't live without you anymore." Buffy said turning around facing Angel.

"Me either. Ask Cordelia, I had Buffy face all the time." Angel said.

Buffy smiled a little. They kissed. He picked her up and walked to the bed. He lied her down on the bed. He started to undress her. Every piece of uncovered skin was kissed by Angel. He was going to make sure that Buffy would feel like a goddess. Buffy started to moan when Angel started to suck on her nipple.

"Hmm, Angel." Buffy moaned.

After a while Buffy was totally naked. She was getting so wet. Angel found her clit with his finger and started to rub it. Buffy started to moan even harder.

Angel's head went between her thighs. He started to suck in her clit. He putted two fingers in her and moved them. Within seconds Buffy came hard. Angel sucked all her fluids. Buffy head went up.

"Now it is your turn." Buffy said with a grin.

She came up and kissed him. She pulled him on the bed. She undressed him. When he was naked she kissed her way down to his cock. She kissed it lightly. She took it with her hand and caressed it. Angel was already hard as a rock. Buffy took his cock in her mouth and started to suck on it. She massaged his balls with her hands. She sucked on his cock harder and harder 'till he came. She swallowed everything. When she licked his cock clean she lied next to him. He putted his arms around her.

"That was nice." Buffy said.

"It was." Angel said and kissed Buffy on top of her head.

Buffy started to yawn.

"Are you tired?" Angel asked.

"A lot has happened the last two days. I found out Darla was back and human. She died. You and I are back together. I had to break up with Riley. I had a fight with me mom. I moved out and I moved in with you." Buffy said.

"I get the picture." Angel said with a smile.

Buffy's eyes started to shut. She tried to let them stay open. Angel saw this.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sure. We will have a nice quit day tomorrow." Angel answered.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Angel said.

Within seconds she was a sleep. Angel was watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. She did lost weight. He was going to make sure that she had enough to eat from now on. He felt his eyes drop. Buffy was right. It had been a tough two days. It wouldn't be that bad to sleep. He shut his eyes and fell a sleep with his beloved in his arms.

Chapter 9 In the middle of the night

There was a light in Buffy and Angel's bedroom that started to shine. It grew bigger and bigger. When the light was as big as a human form it started to go away. A woman stood there were the light first had been. The woman had long brown hair. She was wearing a white dress. The dress was long and wide.

"Good morning." The woman said.

Buffy and Angel woke up.

"What the hell!" Buffy said angry

"Who are you?" Angel asked holding Buffy tighter.

"My name is Yasmin. I work for The Powers That Be." Yasmin said.

"The Powers? Oh great what do they want?" Buffy asked angry.

"I understand that your not so pleased with the Powers?" Yasmin asked.

"Uh yes. They didn't made it that easy for us." Buffy said.

"I know. Somebody told us about that." Yasmin said.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Darla." Yasmin answered.

"Darla is there with you?" Angel asked.

"Yes. She died as a human and she regretted everything she did. It wouldn't be right to punish her for the things her demon did." Yasmin answered.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"Didn't that sound familiar? I have been telling this for 5 years now." Buffy said.

Angel smiled a little and kissed her. When he stopped the kiss, they both looked back at Yasmin.

"What did Darla told you?" Buffy asked.

"She told me that you two deserved a second chance. And I'm giving you that chance now." Yasmin said.

"You are?" Angel asked.

"I am. You two have been trough a lot. You love is very strong. We could see that upstairs." Yasmin said.

"How are the Powers giving us an second chance? What are they going to do?" Buffy asked.

"Humanity." Yasmin said.

"What?" Buffy and Angel both said.

"Angel gets his humanity back." Yasmin said.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other with shock in there eyes.

"You are going to be human." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"I am." Angel said still believing it.

Buffy looked at Yasmin.

"When?" Buffy asked.

"As soon as I put my hand on his chest." Yasmin said.

"Well what are you doing there? Come here!" Buffy said with a smile.

Yasmin started to laugh and walked to the couple. She wanted to lay her hand on Angel's chest when he stopped her.

"Wait, I have a question." Angel asked.

"Okay." Yasmin said.

Buffy looked strange at Angel.

"When I turn human, will I lose my strength?" Angel asked.

"We thought about that. You will have your vampire strength and you will heal fast." Yasmin answered.

"He will be like me." Buffy said.

"He will. Can I turn you now. We are on a schedule here." Yasmin said smiling.

"Sorry, off course. Change me." Angel said with a big smile on his face.

Yasmin took a step forward and lay her hand on Angel's chest. Angel started to glow. When the glowing part was and needed oxygen. He started to breath really hard. When he got used to the breathing he started to laugh.

"I'm alive." Angel said.

Buffy started to cry. They hugged. Buffy broke the hug and putted her hand over his now beating hard.

"Thump thump, thump thump. I like that sound." Buffy said.

"Me too." Angel said.

"Uhum." Yasmin said.

Buffy and Angel both looked at Yasmin.

"Yeah hi, I'm still here." Yasmin said.

"Sorry." Angel said.

"Doesn't matter. I just wanted to say that I have to go now." Yasmin said.

"Thank you so much for this." Buffy said.

"You're welcome." Yasmin said.

"Would you like to thank Darla for me." Angel asked.

"Off course. I have to go now." Yasmin said.

"Thank you again for giving us a second chance." Buffy said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Yasmin said.

"Bye." Buffy and Angel said.

Yasmin became light and then disappeared.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other.

"Should we tell Wesley and the others?" Buffy asked.

"No, we can tell them tomorrow." Angel said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind then?" Buffy asked.

"Ow I know a few things." Angel said and went under the covers.

Buffy started to laugh hysterically. Angel came back up and kissed her passionate.

"Forever right?" Buffy asked when they broke the kiss.

"Forever." Angel said and they started kissing again.

Chapter 10 The next morning

Buffy woke up. She looked at Angel and saw that he was already awake.

"I hate it when you do that." Buffy said playful.

"Good morning to you too." Angel said.

"Good morning, honey." Buffy said smiling and kissed him.

She looked at the curtains and had a idea. She went out of bed. She had a sheet wrapped around herself and walked to the window.

"Come." Buffy said.

Angel wrapped a sheet around himself and walked towards Buffy. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She opened the curtain and they were bathed in light.

Angel closed his eyes. He felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. Buffy turned around and looked at Angel.

"Do you know that you are more handsome in daylight?" Buffy asked.

"I could say the same thing to you." Angel said smiling and kissed her.

A knock came on the door.

"Uh, are you guys awake? And dressed?" Cordelia asked still standing behind the door.

"We are awake and we are kind of dressed." Buffy said laughing.

"You can come in." Angel said.

The door opened and Cordelia walked in.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia screamed. Wesley and Gunn stormed in.

"Holly shit!" Gunn said.

"That was the reaction I was expecting." Angel said smiling.

"How can you stand in sunlight?" Wesley asked.

"Darla putted a good word for me with the Powers. They gave us a second chance." Angel said.

They all looked a little strange at Angel.

"He's human!" Buffy said.

"Really? Ow wow! Angel!" Cordelia said and hugged him.

"Yeah." Angel said and broke the hug.

"Wow man, congratulations." Gunn said.

"Thank you." Angel said.

"So the Powers are releasing you from your duty." Wesley said.

"No, not at all. I still have my vampire strength and I can heal quick." Angel said.

"Oh just like Buffy." Wesley said. Angel nodded.

"So you are an manly Slayer." Cordelia said.

"And there the Cordy we all love." Buffy said smiling.

"I still can't believe it that you're human." Gunn said.

"Oh you probably want to be left alone right now." Cordelia said.

"Yeah, we have to make up for lost time." Buffy said.

Angel smiled and they started to kiss.

"Lets go before they are going to do it with us still in the room." Cordelia said and the all walked out of the room.

"Let's go and make up for lost time." Angel said when he broke the kiss.

"Oh yeah." Buffy said with a grin and they started to kiss again.

Angel walked towards the bed. They were going to make it up for lost time alright. They were going to make up for lost time really bad.

The End 


End file.
